


The Stars Above Us

by Clexa15



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Stars, basically just a fluff ball of a one-shot, prompt, they're just so cute together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 06:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11099124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clexa15/pseuds/Clexa15
Summary: Prompt done for a friend!She couldn’t remember how many times she would sit on her lap as a child and marvel at the beautiful stone on her mother’s finger. The many times she had snuck it off her mother’s hand while she was distracted by a conversation and slipped it onto her own finger. The many times her mother would smile down at her fondly before whispering softly into her ear while twirling the ring around her tiny finger.“One day, when you find someone you love with every inch of your being, you can give this to them. Then you’ll be able to marvel at it all day, knowing that they wear this ring because they have nothing but absolute love for you.”***And Lexa knew, from the very beginning that it would be Clarke that she would give the ring to, the clumsy woman who had literally bumped into her life and held onto to it with a firm grip...and never letting go.





	The Stars Above Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This little piece is here for you all today thanks to an amazing prompt from a friend of mine on twitter (@tearsofrainbow) (I completely recommend you follow her! She's the sweetest person ever!) I got really carried away with this one...BUT I absolutely love what it has become and just basically put all my feels into it! Seriously, it's like ALL the feels. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm babbling. Read. Enjoy. Let the feels take over you in this whirlwind of clumsiness and love!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> (oh, and I know it's far from Christmas time...but who cares?! I can get into the Christmas spirit with just the right amount of Christmas music! lol)

A cloud of warm air billowed out into the frosty Washington air as it passed through pink lips. Lexa sighed deeply as she shifted the grocery filled bags in her arms. December had to be one of her least favorite months. She loved winter but not when it was almost below thirty degrees and she was walking down the snow covered sidewalk. Lexa didn’t even remember how she ended up being shoved out the door by her girlfriend to fetch the last minute groceries that they needed for their Christmas dinner.

Clarke had obviously distracted her enough with warm silky lips to back her towards the front door before opening it and locking her out. Her muffled laughs had come through the thick wood as Lexa banged on the door, demanding to be let in. Clarke had simply told her she was allowed back inside when she had everything they needed from the grocery store around the corner.

“She’s going to pay for this,” Lexa muttered under her breath as she finally walked into their apartment building.

Jogging up the stairs to the fifth floor, Lexa let out a small huff as she walked up to their respected door. Shifting all the bags to one arm the brunette knocked loudly against the door, seeing as to how she had no keys when Clarke had kicked her out.

“Clarke! Open the door!” Lexa yelled after a few silent moments.

A small thump came from inside and she could barley make out a small string of cuss words that sounded from her girlfriend. Lexa couldn’t help the smile that spread across her face as she continued to listen to muffled thumps and curses. Clarke was naturally clumsy. Always had been since they met in high school. When she thought about it, it had actually been her clumsiness that had brought them together.

Clarke was walking out of the art room, front entirely covered in muddy clay, and hadn’t been paying attention when Lexa rounded the corner. The brunette had let out an instantaneous gasp as she felt the clay coat the front of her white cotton shirt and blue jeans. The anger had coursed through her so fast that she hadn’t heard the high pitched apologies that had flittered out of a mortified Clarke’s lips. But all that anger had blown out the window when she locked onto the azure eyes of the beauty in front of her.

That was the moment that Lexa knew that Clarke was different. Special to her. Just her eyes alone had made the brunette’s soul scream to be with her. Love her with all she had. And she hadn’t even known her name. After their little incident, Clarke lending her one of the many spare shirts she kept in her gym locker, they had continued to see each other around school. Their eyes zeroing in on each other from across the cafeteria, the library, the gymnasium. Before running into each other they had barely even acknowledged the other’s presence, but then it was like they could see nothing but each other.

It was Lexa who had finally taken the courage to walk over to the blonde one day as she sat copying down a few notes in the back of the library. She had stumbled over her words a few times, causing Clarke to smile softly at her before offering her to sit down and keep her company. From there on out they had barely separated from each other. Walking to class together, eating lunch under a large oak tree in the courtyard as they shared funny stories, and sometimes even walking home together. Though Lexa had lived in the opposite direction, not that she would tell Clarke that until much later.

Lexa could even remember the first time she had asked Clarke out. The first time they shared their first kiss. Their school’s homecoming dance had sprung up on them, both so consumed with the other that they hadn’t even thought about dates. But if she was being honest, Lexa knew from day one that she had wanted to take Clarke and no one else.

So she asked her.

With flowers gripped tightly behind her back as Clarke made her way over to the their favorite tree to eat lunch, Lexa was a nervous mess. She could feel the eyes of their friends on her back as they hid around one of the many buildings surrounding the courtyard and it only made the nervous sweat breaking out along her spine grow even more. Clarke was all smiles as she greeted Lexa, oblivious to the nervous tension racking the brunette’s frame. So, once Clarke had settled down against the tree, Lexa had simply sat down in front of her and pulled the flowers from behind her back, earning her a wondrous gasp from the blonde.

The question had sprung from her mouth.

Hurried and nervous, scarred for rejection.

But all of that had instantly washed away when the sound of Clarke’s merry filled laugh broke out over the courtyard, a solid ‘yes’ rolling off her tongue. She had sprung herself forward, one hand gripping onto the flowers and the other finding it’s way behind Lexa’s head as she pulled her forward. A lightening rod of shock had filled her body as she felt Clarke’s lips _finally_ push against her own. Lips that she had spent months dreaming about. Dreaming how they would feel against her own in a battle of desperation.

They had felt ten times better than she had dreamed.

And it felt even better knowing that she had finally worked up the courage to ask the girl out and had been accepted with, not only a ‘yes’, but the kiss that she had been dreaming about.

Their friends had cheered happily from their hiding spot but Lexa and Clarke couldn’t have cared less, lost in the feel of each other for the first time.

After their homecoming dance they had continued to go on dates and before long, while they were watching the stars one night in Clarke’s backyard, Lexa had asked her to be her girlfriend. Clarke had instantly accepted, almost throwing herself at the brunette as she had done when she asked her to homecoming. They had stayed under the stars a few more hours, both just lost in holding each other close as they caught sights of shooting stars, whispering wishes against each other’s lips.

And Lexa wouldn’t lie if someone asked her if she had wished for them to be together forever.

And so far they had been.

They had their share of fights but each one was always resolved, their love seemingly growing stronger every time. And now, here they were, three years after graduating from college, their love stronger than it has ever been. Lexa could almost feel the burning of the velvet box that sat hidden in the pocket of her coat. It’s weight becoming noticeably heavier as she thought about it.

Lexa was pulled from her musings by the door in front of her swinging open to reveal a frustrated Clarke,“Hey, I didn’t think you’d be back so soon.”

Clarke grabbed a few bags from Lexa’s hands and walked into the apartment, Lexa following closely behind after closing the door.

“There was literally no one in the store. I was lucky they were even open,” Lexa commented as she set the bags on the kitchen counter.

Clarke chuckled a bit as she began putting away the groceries,“Well, you’re the only one crazy enough to go out in this weather.”

“Last time I checked I was thrown out the door and locked out by my girlfriend who didn’t want to go herself. I didn’t go willingly.”

The blonde closed the fridge and walked over to Lexa, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close,“And that’s what makes you such an amazing girlfriend. You didn’t just pout at the door like most would. You actually went out and got the stuff.”

Lexa tensed up a bit, Clarke a little too close to pressing against the small box in her pocket, but quickly relaxed, not wanting to raise suspicion from her girlfriend,“Yeah, well. We needed the groceries. So, it was either go now or go when the weather was possibly ten times worse than it is now.”

“And now it’s all over with. We have the groceries we need for Monday and you’re back in our warm apartment. It was a win win. Now you can help me with the Christmas lights!” Clarke said as she began dragging Lexa towards the living room.

“Tell me again why we decided to wait a week before Christmas to put up a tree?”

“Because I couldn’t find the perfect tree. I had to go to six different places to find the right one. It’s not my fault I didn’t find it until yesterday,” Clarke said as she stopped in front of a large storage box filled with lights and ornaments, their tree standing proudly in the corner of their living room.

Lexa looked over the large white pin and could still feel how tired she had been after lugging the bulky thing up the flights of stairs. She was ecstatic when Clarke had called her and announced that she finally found a tree but had inwardly groaned when her girlfriend had pulled up with it strapped to the top of her car. To say that Lexa needed a days worth of sleep after getting the thing into their apartment was an understatement.

Clarke had already began digging around the box, pulling string after string of colorful lights from the plastic container, by the time Lexa’s mind had finished running over the horrid memory. She watched as the blonde began to untangle the lights, putting a few fragile ornaments that laid throughout the box to the side. When she moved to start helping her, she instantly felt the velvet box hit her side from her pocket and came to a sudden halt.

“Uh, just let me put my jacket away and I’ll be back to help you,” Lexa said hastily before disappearing down the hall towards their bedroom.

“You better not lock yourself in the bathroom like you did last year, Lexa! I will break down the door this time!” Clarke’s serious tone called out after her.

She gave no reply, simply shutting the door behind her and leaning heavily against it. Her hand inched into her jacket pocket after shrugging it off and pulled out the box and rolled it around in her hand for a bit before opening it. The ring had been passed down in her family for generations, and being an only child, Lexa’s father had handed it down to her shortly after her mother passed it down. She couldn’t remember how many times she had stared at the ring as it sat on her dresser, wondering just who she would be lucky enough to put it on. Just who would actually love someone like her and would wear it proudly for the rest of their life.

And that someone…she prayed was Clarke.

The ring was stunning to Lexa. Almost as stunning as the woman she wanted to place it on. The band was made to look like a tangle of vines, intricately woven together before branching out to encase and proudly display the shinning diamond that sat on the top. It was simple, but elegant. And it spoke of Lexa’s family. Their love and passion for the outdoors speaking wildly through the handed down ring that always reminded her of the vines that used to climb to impossible heights along her childhood home. The diamond itself even looked as if it had just been hand picked from a diamond mine. It was smooth but had an almost rocky look to it, the thing that Lexa loved most about the ring, and still dazzled in the sunlight when held up high.

She couldn’t remember how many times she would sit on her lap as a child and marvel at the beautiful stone on her mother’s finger. The many times she had snuck it off her mother’s hand while she was distracted by a conversation and slipped it onto her own finger. The many times her mother would smile down at her fondly before whispering softly into her ear while twirling the ring around her tiny finger.

_“One day, when you find someone you love with every inch of your being, you can give this to them. Then you’ll be able to marvel at it all day, knowing that they wear this ring because they have nothing but absolute love for you.”_

She, of course, had kept those words close to her heart. Yearning for the day that she would find someone just as special as her mother was to her father. The day that she could slide the ring onto the finger of the person she loved and know that they would be her’s and that she would be their’s. Forever.

And maybe that day was closer than she thought.

A loud crash sounded through the apartment, startling Lexa from her gaze that had zeroed in on the ring. The sound almost caused her to drop the box, but she was able to adjust her grip before throwing it into her jean’s pocket, thankful that the box wasn’t too big, and bolted out the room. She knew that Clarke’s clumsiness had caught up with her once again, the string of curse words reaching her ears before she stepped fully into the living room. The sight before her had Lexa doubling over in laughter, clutching at her stomach as she tried to get in enough oxygen through her giggles.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. This wouldn’t have happened, you know, if you had been here to help me!”

Lexa’s chuckles only increased further as she opened her eyes to take in the image of her girlfriend once again. Clarke had somehow managed to get her self wrapped up in the many strings of Christmas lights that had been in the box and, if the sight in front of her was anything to go by, Lexa assumed they had caused the poor woman to trip and fall backwards into the now empty storage container.

“How did you even manage to get yourself this tangled?” Lexa said once her laughter had subsided.

“I don’t know, okay? I was just trying to twirl them around the tree and somehow one got caught on me and then another and then I ended up in the box,” Clarke whined as she blew a stray blonde lock from her eyes.  
Lexa shook her head as she carefully stepped over the remaining lights to get to the blonde,“I don’t see how you manage to be so clumsy yet save so many lives on a daily basis. I guess it’s a good thing you’re a doctor considering how many times you get hurt.”

“Shut up,” Clarke said as she glared at Lexa,“Just help me out of here.”

Finally reaching her girlfriend, Lexa untangled a few cords from around her and set them out of the way so she could try and help Clarke up from the box. They struggled for a bit, the blonde stuck a little deeper into the box than originally thought, and Lexa couldn’t help the few giggles that escaped her lips. But, after a few failed attempts, the brunette was able to help Clarke wiggle just enough to stand from the box without catching on any of the remaining wires.

“There. Now, let’s try to be a little more careful, all right? We don’t need anymore accidents,” Lexa teased, causing Clarke to respond with a playful slap to her arm.

Lexa’s own words, ironically, seemed to set off a chain of reactions.

Before she knew what was happening, Lexa had taken a step back and felt her foot become caught in a few wires. She felt herself falling backwards and tried to steady herself before going down completely. Another thing she didn’t anticipate was Clarke trying to reach out to stop her from falling, but was only able to hook her hand into the front pocket of Lexa’s jeans. Lexa was sure Clarke would have fallen with her, but to her shock, and horror, she heard the tale tell sound of ripping fabric as she fall backwards into the large tree behind her.

Time seemed to move in slow motion.

Her back collided with the tree and effortlessly knocked it into the wall behind it, Lexa thankfully being cradled by the pointy branches. She could hear a small gasp from come from Clarke as everything settled down around them. But what froze time around her was the small black box that laid at her girlfriend’s feet.

The box that held her family’s ring.

The very ring that she was going to propose to Clarke with.

Wild azure eyes lifted to her own horrified, emerald orbs. The air around them was tense, Lexa not able to form a single word as her eyes darted from Clarke to the box. Before she was able to pick herself from the tree, the blonde was slowly leaning down and grabbing a hold of the box. The brunette’s heart race increased as her girlfriend slowly lifted the lid, a strangled gasp sounding from her lips as she eyed the jewelry inside.

Lexa struggled against the tree before finally being able to stand once again on solid ground,“Clarke, wait. That’s—.”

“Is this what I think it is, Lexa?”

The woman could barley breath. The oxygen pumping out of her lungs in ragged gasps as she tried to calm her racing heart. She could feel the nervous sweat on the small of her back causing her shirt to stick against her skin uncomfortably. The room around her seemed to burn with unimaginable heat as Clarke’s eyes stayed locked with hers.

“It’s-it’s…,” Lexa sighed deeply, no other means of an explanation forming in her mind,“This is nothing like I had planned.”

She could see Clarke’s eyes widen as the words flowed from her mouth, her hand tightening around the velvet box in her hand,“What do you mean? You planned to…Lexa.”

Clarke stumbled over the words and Lexa could tell that she was at a loss to finish her sentence. Instead of trying to talk to the blonde from across the room, Lexa slowly made her way towards her girlfriend, cautiously keeping an eye on the cords surrounding their feet. When she reached Clarke, she could see the unmistakable traces of tears welling in the younger woman’s eyes.

Lexa gently plucked the box from Clarke’s hand and pulled the ring free from it’s place before setting the box onto the coffee table next to them,“I had something special planned in my head…but leave it to you to find a way to ruin it.”

A watery laugh sounded from Clarke, who caught the playfully teasing tone in her girlfriend’s voice. A sudden wave of confidence washed over Lexa at the sound and she felt all of her nervousness drift away with it.

“This is by far from how you deserve to be proposed to,” Lexa said while giving her a cheeky smile while sinking down to her knee,“But I guess it’ll have to do.”

Clarke reacted just how Lexa expected she would when she kneeled down before her. Hand covering her mouth, trying to muffle the shocked gasp that rolled from her throat, tears leaking out the corner’s of wide, blue eyes.

“Clarke Griffin…since that day you ran into me covered in clay, I knew you were the one for me. I felt so much anger because you had ruined my favorite shirt, but it all washed away when I saw your eyes. They captivated me and calmed me down so much it surprised me. I couldn’t stop thinking about you. Not for a second. I would always catch glimpses of you in the hallway and everywhere else around school, but I couldn’t bring myself to walk over and talk to you. I moped around for days until Anya basically pushed me to go talk to you that day int the library.”

Clarke let out a soft chuckle at the mention of Anya’s name. Lexa had told her the story a few years ago about how Anya had grown tired of watching Lexa sulk around staring at the blonde all day and had all but kicked her out her chair and across the library to go talk to her.

“After that, every day spent with you was the best of my life. I had never felt so relaxed around anyone in my entire life. The way your smile lit up a room and your laugh echoed across the courtyard, it was unbelievable to me. That you were even friends with someone like me. But every day we were together…I treasured them to no end. And when you agreed to go to homecoming with me, I knew that was the beginning of everything, especially when you kissed me. Even though we didn’t start dating until a few weeks after, I knew it was inevitable.”

Lexa snaked a hand up and wrapped it around Clarke’s thigh and rubbed soothing circles through her leggings.

“I knew without a doubt in my mind that we would end up together. That I would one day ask you to be mine. We had some rocky days but we always got through them. We came out of them together. Stronger than before. And now, here I am, on my knees and giving my all to you. Bearing all of my love for you at your feet. I’ve waited years to do this. I would stare at my mother’s ring for days and wonder just who I would give it to, and I knew it would be you from day one. Every day after that, every time I looked the ring, I could only see you. See you wearing it and dressed in the most beautiful wedding dress imaginable as we stood before each other at the alter.”

Tears were now pouring down Clarke’s rosy cheeks. Their eyes stayed locked, never once straying from the other’s gaze.

“So, Clarke. I want to know…if you can make those visions a reality with me. Make me the happiest woman on the planet. Take my breath away every single morning as I wake up next to you and let me marvel at your beauty as we lay under the stars, leaving me at a loss for words…Marry me. Be mine and let me cherish you with everything I have. Forever.”

Lexa could feel her own pinprick of tears starting in her eyes as Clarke gazed down at her with such love and devotion. The mess around them was completely forgot. The two of them completely mesmerized by each other. Lost to the outside world that laid on the other side of closed doors and windows.

She hadn’t thought Clarke’s response would come so quickly. The blonde seemingly too overcome with emotions to be able to whisper out a single word.

But she did.

And it took all the oxygen from Lexa’s lungs.

Made the tears finally fall down her cheeks at the single worded response.

“Yes!”

Without hesitation, Lexa pushed off her knees, arms wrapping around her fiancé’s hips and lifting her so she could twirl them around happily. Or at least so she thought before her foot became once again wrapped in a cord and sent them tumbling to the floor, Clarke falling on top of Lexa before maneuvering to straddle her hips. They were a mess of light giggles and soft kisses as they laid on the floor, neither caring in that moment.

After a few minutes of steadily heating kisses, Lexa pulled away so she could sit up, keeping Clarke in her lap,“I think this belong’s to you now.”

Lexa slowly slid the ring onto Clarke’s finger. A, not surprisingly, perfect fit for the perfect woman in her life. The stunning rose gold a perfect contrast to Clarke’s pale skin. She watched as the blonde examined the ring carefully, eyes alighting at the beautiful craftsmanship. Her fingers traced delicately over the diamond in the center, almost surprised at how smooth the stone was under the pads of her fingers.

“This is beautiful, Lexa,” Clarke whispered as she broke her gaze from the ring.

This time, Lexa let her own fingers run over the ring as she had always done when it was donned upon her mother’s finger,“It was my mother’s. It’s been handed down for generations in my family. My father passed it down to me after my mother passed away.”

“I’m sorry. I know how much she meant to you,” Clarke whispered.

Lexa had told the Clarke about her mother’s lost battle to cancer shortly after they had started dating and the blonde had asked about her. It had been a rough conversation, it having only been two years since her death, and to Lexa it still felt like a fresh wound every time she thought about it.

But Clarke was there.

Clarke held her until the earning morning hours, whispering comforting words into her hair, when she finally drifted off into the void of sleep.

That night she had dreamt she was with her mother.

Told her all about Clarke and just how she couldn’t wait to give her the ring that sat in her bedroom.

And her mother had simply smiled. Smiled _almost_ the same way she did when she caught Lexa playing with her ring.

Eyes filled with love, hope, and longing.

Longing for her daughter to be happy and free.

To be loved.

But this time there was no _longing_.

No _hope_.

There was nothing but love…happiness.

 _Acceptance_.

Acceptance that her only daughter had found the one to spend her life with. Someone to love her as she deserved. To make her happy. To make her smile as brightly as she had as child. Joy-like wonder filling her eyes as they had when she was five and listening to the many stories her father used to tell her.

Acceptance that Clarke was the one for her.

That no one else would be better for her little girl.

Lexa had awoke the next morning with so much love in her heart, knowing that somewhere in the heavens her mother was smiling down at her and Clarke. Watching over them with protective and loving eyes.

Clarke was asleep peacefully next to her, arms still wrapped around Lexa, their foreheads resting on each other’s. She simply stayed there and traced over the smooth skin of Clarke’s face before her eyes lingered down to her left hand.

That was the first moment she had fully envisioned the ring on Clarke’s finger.

And she could do nothing but smile contently, knowing that one day her vision would be a reality.

A vision that had become a reality _today_.

Clarke’s lips against her forehead brought her from her musings. She smiled softly as she looked up at her fiancé, who in turn only gazed back down at her, eyes filled with nothing but pure love.

“I love you, Lexa. I always have. Almost every day since we met I’ve silently thanked every god on earth that I ended up running into you that day. You’ve pretty much said anything that I would have. But I can give you this,” Clarke said as she raised Lexa’s hand to rest against her chest where her heart beat wildly under it,“I want you to know that every day I walk on this earth it will be your’s. No one else’s. The love I feel for you is so strong that it almost hurts. It consumes me like nothing has before. You do that to me, Lex. You make me feel this way. And I love you so much for that.”

Lexa’s own heart raced to match the steady pace of Clarke's heart, synching together as they held one another. She could barely form any words. The amount of passionate love surging under her skin rising to her throat and blocking off any sort of communication. Just when she thought she would go mad trying to voice her response she felt Clarke’s hands slide soothingly into her hair.

“It’s okay. You don’t have to say anything. You’ve said more than enough. Right now, I just want to get lost in each other like we did our first time,” Clarke whispered against her neck.

And what a first time it had been. Both freshly graduated from high school and celebrating with an unplanned camping trip. They had spent the night under the stars. No tent. Only the large sleeping bag and the tall trees surrounding them in the pitch black night. Lexa had reached the highest pleasure she had ever known, her eyes trained on the shooting stars above them and wishing for that moment to never end.

For it to become engraved in her mind forever.

To remember everything.

How Clarke’s lips felt against her skin for the first time.

How their hands found each other’s and held on for dear life.

How Clarke had become breathless against her throat as she drove into her.

How blue eyes had twinkled wildly like the stars above them.

_Everything._

It was Lexa herself that pulled her from her memories. Her lips begging to be against Clarke’s to recreate the same passion that they had felt that night and many others after. Gathering the blonde in her arms, Lexa hoisted her up onto her hips as she stood, silently thanking herself for the strict gym schedule she kept herself on. Clarke’s breathy laugh floated through the apartment as she carried her off towards their bedroom.

Clarke bounced onto the bed as Lexa dropped her gently against the mattress. She let her eyes wonder the cloth covered body of the blonde before slowly crawling her way over her. Clarke’s hands instantly moved to cup her face as she came to rest fully above her, the dim lighting catching on the diamond now adorning her finger. Lexa turned her head and kissed the open palm of Clarke’s left hand, feeling the band of the ring against her lips. Her fiancé sighed happily as she moved down and finally laid her lips on hers.

Fierce passion.

Devotion.

 _Love_.

She felt it all when she kissed Clarke. The emotions tingled their way down her spine before settling like a fire at the small of her back, urging her to keep loving this gorgeous creature underneath her. To never stop.

So she didn’t.

Their chests heaved with breathless lungs as they finally pulled away from one another, but Lexa didn’t stop there. Her lips ghosted across pale flesh, down the column of Clarke’s delicate throat, nose running over her collar bone before letting her lips travel the path to the valley between her breasts after she hastily pulled her shirt above her head. Clarke arched into her touch, hands that snaked up her sides sending bolts of electricity down her spine.

Lexa continued to run her tongue along milky flesh, becoming lost in the taste of salty skin, but it was Clarke’s hands that made her stop suddenly. She felt the soft tug against her scalp and traveled back to hover over Clarke’s face and locked into azure eyes.

“I have a surprise for you. I guess you could say it’s an early Christmas present.”

Lexa looked confused, simply bewildered why Clarke would chose this moment to give her a present,“You’ve already given me the greatest present. By saying yes to marrying me. There’s nothing else you could possibly give me to top it.”

Clarke rolled them over, straddling Lexa’s lap as she gave her a small smile,“I think you’ll find this one a close second.”

And the confusion only grew as Clarke simply hopped off the bed and made her way towards the bedroom door, but simply leaned against the wall next to it. Lexa sat up on her elbows, emerald orbs meetings Clarke’s as she raised her hand towards the light switch. With a flick of a single finger she was encompassed in darkness, their blackout curtains doing well to block out the outside lights.

And still her mind was muddled with confusion.

Until Clarke finally let out a few whispered words into the darkness.

“Look up.”

After taking a moment to mentally prepare herself, Lexa slowly let her head fall back as she lifted her eyes to the ceiling above her. Tiny white dots donned the now dark ceiling, almost seeming to shine like the far away stars that had hung above them on their camping trip. Lexa’s breath stilled in her lungs, eyes mesmerized by the sight, body abuzz as flashes of tangled bodies below blazing stars filled her mind. Her throat tightened, the feeling of tears cascading down her cheeks.

And Clarke was straddling her once more. Softly kissing away the salty trails of water, hands roaming under clothes to knead at soft skin. Eyes still locked on the ‘stars’ above them, Lexa’s hands found Clarke’s and pulled them from her skin, interlacing their fingers and raising them above their heads, Clarke’s hands pushing them down onto the mattress.

When Clarke gave her a slightly confused look let responded with a chaste kiss,“I just want to hold you for a moment. To feel you, here with me. Just like this.”

And that’s exactly what they did. Clarke lowered herself down, molding their bodies together. The blonde nuzzled her face into Lexa’s neck, her lips gliding over tanned skin as the brunette simply breathed in the light scent of Clarke and stared up at the starry ceiling. Neither spoke for a while, just letting themselves become lost in the feel of holding one another.

Finally, when Lexa could feel the heat returning to her body, she suddenly flipped them over. A low moan rushed from Clarke’s mouth as Lexa’s lips descended back onto hers with a renewed hunger.

“Just watch the stars, Clarke. Let go of everything else and just _feel_ ,“Lexa whispered against kiss swollen lips.

Breathless, Clarke just nodded her head as Lexa once against trailed her lips down her body, hands discarding both of their clothes along the way. Once bare before each other, Clarke’s head was thrown back, azure eyes filling with the sight of the ‘stars’ above her, Lexa becoming lost in her body.

Their intense passion filled the room.

Declarations of love flowing from pink lips.

Bodies moving together in the throes of passion.

Hands finally finding each other as they rode out the waves of their highs.

 _Love_ flowing around them.

Drifting across their skin as their bodies buzzed together.

Hearts beating like humming bird wings, but still in sync with one another.

Eyes sliding shut as they lost their battle to sleep, the stars shinning brightly over them. Almost as bright as the love that surrounded them. The love that filled them to the brim and spilled over the edge, neither caring about the overflow.

Both women dreaming of the precious future that awaited them. Waiting for them with open arms and a blinding brightness.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it! A beautiful little one shot inspired by an amazing person! I hope you like this Clau and that it's everything you imagined and more! You're a beautiful soul and I'm honored that you asked me to write this amazing piece for you! 
> 
> As I always say in my other stories, kudos and comments are always welcome and very much appreciated. Seriously. Hit me with the fierce feelings that I know you all hold. Whether it be good or bad! I'm open to both! 
> 
> You can also follow me on twitter (@15clexa) or tumblr (@clexa15)! I'm almost always on and respond to any messages and questions as fast as possible! I love talking to all my readers and answering any and all questions! And feel free to check out my other stories while your here! Don't be shy! ;)
> 
> Okay, I'm babbling again. 
> 
> As always, Love to all! 
> 
> Until next time Lovelies! 
> 
> You're all amazing! 
> 
> xoxo


End file.
